High School Musical 2: Twinkle Towne Ed
by catcrazy247
Summary: WARNING... VERY LONG, BUT IT'S AWESOME AND CHILDFRIENDLY. Troy and friends strive to pass their driver's tests while still trying to make the play. There are new songs and new problems bound for them..... DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCH0OL MUSICAL OR AN


WARNING: VERY LONG... YOU MAY WANT TO COPY AND PASTE IT SO YOU CAN JUST ACCESS IT FROM YOUR COMPUTER. 40 PAGES

High School Musical 2: Twinkle Towne Ed

Movie opens with credits (to be made on future iBook). Afterward, **CAMERA** sets focus to a large sign bearing the words: DRIVER'S ED FINAL EXAM TODAY. Troy, Gabby, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and Zeke are all standing around the sign with worried looks on their faces.

Troy

The on-road exam is today?

Gabby

I have musical rehearsals with Kelsi! She's already taken her driver's test!

Troy

I have control issues. I'm not prepared.

Sharpay

I'm not wearing the right outfit!

Ryan

I forgot to meditate this morning!

Chad

I'm holding basketball tryouts!

Taylor

I'm holding math club meetings.

Zeke

I must bake! Everybody looks at Zeke What? My cooking finals are today!

Gabby

So we all have something to do?

Taylor

Then, why would they hold the exam today?

Warning bell rinds and Ms. Darbus shoves her way through the crowd

Darbus

Move! Was that a cell phone?

All (except Darbus)

No, ma'am that was the warning bell.

Darbus

Well, you should be in class, anyway. I shall be contacting you over the PA system one by one in alphabetical order to come take your driving examination.

All (except Darbus)

What? No!

Darbus

Oh, do you all want to take your tests right now?

All (except Darbus)

NO!

Darbus

Then, I guess I shall use the PA system to call you all one by one in alphabetical order to come and take your driving examination.

All murmur bitter acceptance. (Yeah…okay…whatever, etc.)

Darbus

Now, get to class! And it is not my fault if you are late because you should've been in class when the warning bell rand, and if I catch any of you with a cell phone, you will be scraping paint off sets from the autumn musical, do I make myself clear?

All (except Darbus)

Yes, Ms. Darbus.

Darbus

Bravo, now get to class!

All slowly walk into the school. The late bell rings. **CUT!**

Scene changed to the classroom, everybody is chewing on their pencils, biting their nails, etc.

Darbus on PA

Ahab, Adam!

Adam Ahab

Darn it! I'm always first. He gets up and leaves the classroom. **CAMERA **sets focus on Troy's desk. He is crossing off the names of all the people ahead of him. He crosses Adam Ahab from the list. **CAMERA** now sets focus to Chad.

Chad

Leaning over as to whisper in Troy's ear. Think he's related to Moby Dick?

Troy

Ha ha. Sarcastically That's cute. He ruffles Chad's hair.

A crash is heard. All students run to the window.

Ryan

Wow! He crashed into the gym!

Teacher

Okay, everyone. That's quite enough. Ms. Darbus' shouts are heard over PA. Class bursts out laughing

Darbus (on PA)

Please, ignore that last announcement. Clears her throat Allen, Allen.

Allen from HSM1 stands up and goes to the door.

Allen

In Arnold Schwarzenegger I'll be back. He walks out after giving them the Star Trek hand thingy.

Ryan

What a dork. He begins to meditate. Ummmmmmm. **CUT!**

**CAMERA** sets focus on a clock being fast forward, and when it reaches 9:00, **CUT!**

**CAMERA **resets focus upon the classroom. Troy's list has now fully been crossed off and all students that left are now back in the classroom.

Darbus (on PA)

Bolton, Troy.

Troy slowly leaves his seat, approached the door and leaves. Everybody dashes back to the window.

Teacher

Now, really! Have a seat! **CUT!**

Scene changes to the front sidewalk. Troy is slowly walking to the driver's education care, reminding himself of all the things that he should do when driving. Ms. Darbus is standing outside the car.

Darbus

Hurry up, Bolton! These can't last all day! It's nine o'clock and I'm only at the B section of the alphabet. Hurry up!

Ms. Darbus opens the driver's side door and Troy gets in the car. Darbus follows suit on the passenger side.

Darbus

Okay, now what is the first think you do when you drive a car?

Troy

Shouting PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!

Darbus

Well, yes, that's correct. You don't have to shout. What's next?

Troy

still shouting CHECK YOUR MIRRORS!

Darbus

Yes, but _please_ stop shouting! I already have a headache left over from last year, and you may make this year's a migraine! What is the third thing you do?

Troy

now screaming HANDS ON THE WHEEL!

Troy puts his hands on the wheel and freezes up

Darbus

shouts GOOD! Now put the car in gear, and—

Troy

HANDS ON THE WHEEL!

Darbus

Are you all right?

Troy

Hands on the wheel, hands on the wheel, hands on the wheel…

He continues saying this mantra

Darbus

Put the car in gear and drive already!

Troy

Ms. Darbus, I CAN'T DO IT! I HAVE CONTROL ISSUES!

Darbus

Either you do it or you fail!

Troy

NO! JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER DAR!

Darbus

Driver's education, like the theater, as I have _often_ pointed out, WAITS! FOR! NO ONE!

Troy

Well, then goodbye! Troy gets out of the car and slams the door. Ms. Darbus takes out a notepad and scribbles on it

Darbus

Troy… Bolton… FAIL. She tears out the page. You must present this to your teacher. I also suggest you show your friends.

Troy

Yeah, thanks, Ms. Darbus. He storms off into the school and presents the note to the teacher

Teacher

Of all people, the big man on campus, Troy Bolton, failed his driving test.

Class

Ooooooooooh.

Teacher

See me after class for an application for summer lessons. You realize that this means you may not partake in any extra-curricular activities, don't you?

Troy

What? But I've got the musicale, I mean MUSICAL! You can't take me out of there! Everyone's counting on me!

Teacher

Well, I'm sorry, Troy, but you failed this test. Rules are rules.

Troy dismally returns to his seat. **CUT!**

Return **CAMERA** to focus in the classroom. Troy is looking up driving schools on his laptop.

Darbus (on PA)

Evans, Sharpay.

Sharpay

Gasps I'm not ready! I'm not ready! I'm not ready…

She rapidly repeats this phrase. **CUT!**

**CAMERA** resets focus in the driver's ed car with Sharpay and Ms. Darbus getting in.

Sharpay

Ew. This is so not like my daddy's Porsche. Oh well, let's get this place jumpin'! She puts in a CD

CD playing

Ryan Mucho gusto. CD continues playing.

Sharpay

Uh, The stereo in here stinks.

Darbus

Good! She turns off the music. Because you shan't be listening to it.

Sharpay

Oh well! She digs around in her purse, pulls out lots of makeup and spreads it all over the dashboard. Hello, little beauties. She beings applying fervently.

Darbus

What are you doing?

Sharpay

Well, it's not my fault that the highway needs beautification. I'm just trying to help the world.

Darbus

We're not going on the highway, we're going in the parking lot!

Sharpay

Oh! She puts down the makeup she is currently applying.

Darbus

Finally! You're getting the-

Sharpay

I'm gonna have to use a lot more black eyeshadow? Darbus gives her a "why bother" look. Uh. I just have to match. She begins applying the black eyeshadow.

Darbus

Get out! She points out the door.

Sharpay

Gasps Uh!

Darbus

Don't uh! me, Evans. Get out now! They both get out of the car. Darbus slams the door and begins scribbling on her notepad. Sharpay… Evans… failure to… cooperate. She tears off the note. Show that to your teacher. She gets on the PA. Ganner, Annabelle! She turns off the PA.

Sharpay

Ms. Darbus, why wasn't my brother listed before me?

Darbus

Oh, he was, but do I look like I'm in the mood for your brother? She points to her angry face. Sharpay walks away silently. **CUT!**

**CAMERA** resets focus on the classroom. Troy and Sharpay are both on their laptops now. Ryan is meditating and saying "ummmmmmm." Ms. Darbus enters the room out of breath.

Darbus

Sorry, but my last student just ran over the PA cables. She pulls out her clipboard and clears her throat.

Ryan

Ummmmmm….

Darbus

Evans, Ryan.

Ryan

His eyes shoot open. Mah! You interrupted my meditation! I will not be driving a car anytime now, THANKS TO YOU! He returns to his meditation. Ummmmmmmm…

Darbus

Scribbling on her clipboard Ryan…Evans…Failure to cooperate. -She tears off the note and sticks it to his forehead. Ryan is unphased. Darbus clears her throat again. Montez, Gabriella.

Troy

W hat happened to Taylor? Or Zeke? Or Chad?

Darbus

None of those people arrived when I called them; _twice._

Gabby

Getting up in a sickly and frail manner. Ms. Darbus? My stomach is-

Darbus

I won't have it! You are driving this car TODAY, Ms. Montez! Move it! Gabby follows sadly. Troy gives her a pitiful look, then returns to focus on his computer screen. **CUT!**

**CAMERA **resets focus on the drivers ed car. Gabby continues to look sick, but Ms. Darbus ignores it.

Darbus

Okay, now what is the first thing you do? Gabby fastens her seatbelt. Good. What is the next thing you do? Gabby checks her mirrors. Brava, now-

Gabby

Ms. Darbus-

Darbus

No more complaining! Put the car in drive! Gabby puts the car in drive. Excellent-

Gabby

Darting out of the car Ms. Darbus! I have to throw up! She runs, grabs a bucket, and you begin to hear the sound of puking.

Darbus

Scribbling on her notepad Gabriella… Montez… faked… sick. She tears off the note and gives it to Gabby.

Gabby

You evil mean woman! I gave up _your_ musical rehearsals for this! Then I got si- Urgh. Could you excuse me? She runs back to the bucket. **CUT!**

**CAMERA **resets focus on the classroom, Troy, Sharpay, and Gabby are now on their laptops. The bell rings and Darbus walks in the classroom.

Darbus

Okay! Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan! It's time for rehearsal! Up you get!

Troy

What rehearsal?

Gabby

You failed our driving.

Sharpay

And cut us from the play.

Ryan

Remember?

Darbus

What? She digs around for her clipboard. Bolton, Troy. FAIL. Evans, Ryan. Refused to cooperate. Evans, Sharpay. Refused to cooperate. Montez, Gabriella. Faked _sick?_

Gabby

I wasn't faking!

Darbus

How could you all do this?

All (except Darbus)

Nobody told us about the test and we all had something to do!

Darbus

Well-

All (except Darbus)

Give us another chance!

Darbus

Well… all right. I can't afford to lose you all from the musicale. You are—until further notice—reinstated to come to rehearsal, but nothing else!

Troy

What about our friends?

Darbus

What friends?

Sharpay

Zeke Baylor, Chad Danforth, and Taylor McKessey.

Darbus

Well, she begins to thumb through her notes. none of them responded when I called them, twice.

Troy

Chad had basketball tryouts!

Gabby

Taylor had math club meetings!

Ryan

Zeke was baking! Everybody stares at Ryan. What? His cooking final was today.

All (except Darbus)

Yeah!

Darbus

Well, all right. They all had their loyalties elsewhere. I guess I can give them _one_ more chance. Now, no more talking! We are ten minutes behind on rehearsal! Move out! At this command, all move into the auditorium. **CUT!**

**CAMERA** sets focus to the auditorium where Troy and Gabby are warming up.

Troy

trills

Gabby

trills

Troy

Haoh!

Gabby

Eek!

Troy

Haoh!

Gabby

STOP! Troy holds his arms out to catch Gabby. She falls and Troy catches her. I trust you.

Troy

More warm-ups. They continue to warm up.

Darbus

STOP! You've warmed up enough, now give me a little "Bop to the Top." She starts the CD for Bop to the Top. You'll find the lyrics in the lyric book that comes with the script.

Darbus

Brava! Simply brava! Now, Kelsi! We're going to try "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You." The music beings to play. **CAMERA **turns focus to Ryan and Sharpay, who are angry.

Sharpay

Shouldn't we have that part?

Ryan

Yeah, but Troy and Gabby have it, and they're my friends.

Sharpay

But we're the understudies.

Ryan

Riiiight... What does that mean, again?

Sharpay

rolling her eyes If Troy and Gabby get sick or hurt, we get the parts of Arnold and Minnie.

Ryan

Cool. Think I can break her leg? Sharpay rolls her eyes again. What?

Sharpay

Been there, said that.

CAMERA resets focus to Troy and Gabby, who are still on stage.

Troy AND Gabby

It'll start, from the heart.

Troy

Yeah, you do!

Troy AND Gabby

Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You!

Darbus

Bravo! Bravo! She gives them a standing ovation. Ryan and Sharpay join along with smirks on their faces. Just beautiful! I hope to see that in the show!

Troy

Oh, you will!

CAMERA shifts focus back to Ryan and Sharpay.

Sharpay

Or not. **CUT**!

**CAMERA** focuses on Troy, Gabby, Sharpay, and Ryan walking out of the auditorium. **CAMERA** follows them as they walk. Make sure that the **CAMERA** is

pointing at their faces.

Sharpay

Wow! That was a great rehearsal, guys!

Gabby

Thanks!

Ryan

It's too bad we can't drive out of here.

All

Yeah.

Everybody walks until they reach the door.

Sharpay

Oh, you go ahead.

Ryan

Right, we need to- uh-

Sharpay

Get our hall passes from Ms. Darbus.

Ryan

But, why-

Sharpay

Shut up, Ryan. We're out of hall passes and we need more to take our make-up exams.

Ryan

Oh, yeah. So, we're gonna go straight to Ms. Darbus to get some with air quotes hall passes. He turns to Sharpay and gives her a thumbs up. She rolls her eyes.

Sharpay

Right. Toodles!

Troy **AND** Gabby

Toodles!

Troy and Gabby exit through the front door. Sharpay and Ryan head back to

the auditorium. **CUT!**

Ryan and Sharpay are in the auditorium. Sharpay pulls out a black mic.

Ryan

What's that creepy black thing.

Sharpay

Oh, this old thing? She points to it. It's a mic that makes you sound like a chipmunk. Observe. She plugs in the mic and begins to sing.

Sharpay

You never know what you're gonna feel. She and the music stops. You see?

Ryan

And you carry that around because?

Sharpay

rolling her eyes You never know when an Alvin and the Chipmunks talent scout is going to arrive.

Ryan

Oh. Makes sense.

Sharpay

Troy has rehearsals with Kelsi tomorrow. We'll get him first.

Ryan

Right. Lunkhead Basketball Man's goin' down. He and Sharpay high-five each other, then begin to meditate.

Sharpay AND Ryan

Ummmmmmm...**CUT!**

**CAMERA** focuses upon Gabby and Troy walking down the sidewalk.

Gabby

Let's go over the music on the way home.

Troy

Cool.

They rummage through their backpacks. Gabby pulls out her lyrics quickly. Troy is having a hard time finding his copy.

Troy

It's gotta be in here somewhere… he continues to search

Gabby

Where did you last have it?

Troy

Now dumping out all the contents of his bookbag. Rehearsal, I used it to sing with. I must have left it there! Troy runs back up to the front door and tried to open it. It's locked. It's already locked up.

Gabby

Darn… Wait! What about Kelsi's website? I bet she'll have it up there!

Troy

Yeah. He pulls out his laptop. Let's see… I can get a good internet connection from the school. I got it! **CAMERA** zooms in on the document that Troy downloaded. It's a PDF. Let's start… We're soarin'… hang on! Look at your music, especially the composer.

Gabby

Looking at her music. What about it? It says "by Kelsi Neilson."

Troy

Yeah? Well look at this. Gabby looks at the computer. So does the **CAMERA**.

Gabby

Oh, my gosh! It says it's written by somebody named Mickey Donahue.

Troy

So that means…

Gabby

Kelsi stole this from the internet! **CUT!**

It's the next day. **CAMERA** is set at the hallway. Sharpay, Ryan, Gabby, and Troy are walking.

Troy

Well, it's free period. I better go to the auditorium to rehearse.

Sharpay

I can't believe Kelsi would steal something! She always _pretends_ to be a shy, passive little girl, but on the inside she's a beast. She's passive-aggressive.

Ryan

Whoah. Maybe she's a Passivist! All stare at Ryan What?

Zeke Running up to them

Ugh. You are so slow. Anyway, I think I aced my cooking exam. I made the perfect crème brulee.

Chad Following Zeke

Talking to Troy Dude, we need you back on the team. _Nobody _good showed up. It was awful.

Ryan

Well, who was the best one?

Chad

Allen.

Troy

Yikes.

Chad

I know.

Taylor Following Chad

Math club meetings were no reason to miss my driving test. I could be cruising around in my bright red convertible right now.

Gabby

You don't have a bright red convertible.

Taylor

It doesn't matter, I'm not driving it anyway.

Chad

Interrogating Gabby She can _dream_, can't she?

Gabby

O…kay. Sure. Get out of my face.

Warning bell rings.

Troy

Well, I better get going.

Ryan

Yeah. Wait till- Sharpay stomps on his foot. Ow! What? I was just going to tell them about- She stomps on his foot again. Ow! I get it!

Troy

What's all that about?

Sharpay

Oh, nothing. Good luck! Toodles! They disperse. **CUT!**

**CAMERA **sets focus to the auditorium. Troy is alone with Kelsi and Darbus. Sharpay and Ryan walk in.

Ryan

Hope we're not interrupting.

Sharpay

We just couldn't miss our buddy Troy's rehearsal.

Troy

It's all good. Kelsi, could we try "Breaking Free?" Kelsi nods. Cool. Music starts. We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. Troy looks confused. Music stops. **CAMERA** changes focus to Ryan and Sharpay.

Sharpay

Yes! **CAMERA** resets to Troy

Troy

I don't know what's wrong! Oh, wait! Yes, I do! I forgot to warm-up! Ryan and Sharpay said that if I ever forgot to warm up, I could get tense when I use the microphone. I better just do it without the mic. He points to Kelsi. Music starts. We're soarin'… Troy continues to sing. **CAMERA **returns to Ryan and Sharpay.

Sharpay

We've taught him too well.

Ryan

Now meditating. Ummmmm… **CUT!**

It's after rehearsal. Troy and Gabby are talking to Kelsi at the piano.

Troy

Hey, I lost my copy of the music in the auditorium. They've thrown in away.

Kelsi

Oh, well-

Gabby

Hey, you have a website, don't you?

Kelsi

Well, yes, but-

Troy

Cool. Let me log on. He pulls out his laptop and brings up the page. Explain this. He shows her.

Kelsi

Oh, you saw that.

Gabby

Yeah. Kelsi, why would you do something like that?

Kelsi

Like what?

Gabby **AND** Troy

Plagiarize!

Kelsi

What are you talking about?

Troy

The whole musical was written by Mickey Donahue!

Kelsi

So?

Gabby

You stole it!

Kelsi

No… guys, Mickey Donahue is my stepdad.

Troy

We didn't even know you _had_ a stepdad.

Kelsi

Well, it's true. My parents split up seven months ago. My mom married Mickey nearly the day after. I was angry. I soon found out that Mickey was a screenplay writer working on a new project. I found the musical in his briefcase. It mustn't have been a hit, because he still hasn't noticed.

Gabby

But, Kelsi, isn't your stepdad going to find out that you stole his play on the premier night?

Kelsi

Yes. I'm afraid of that, but I've been trying to prevent it. Ryan and Sharpay sing "What I've Been Looking" the way _he_ wrote it. That's why I tried to tell Sharpay to sing it slower, so he wouldn't recognize it, but that was stupid. Sharpay won't listen to anything I say. To her, I'm just a sawed-off Sondheim.

Gabby

Oh, Kelsi. I think you should at _least_ tell your stepdad.

Kelsi

No! I couldn't! He's tell my mom who can _really_ do something with me.

Troy

All right, but if you get too stressed out, I think you should tell one of them. It could be the best outlet.

Gabby

We'll see you later, Kelsi. **CUT!**

Scene changes to Troy's secret hiding place. Gabby and Troy are talking.

Troy

Hey, why do you think that Ryan and Sharpay showed up for the rehearsal? Even _you_ didn't show up.

Gabby

You're right, it _is_ weird.

Troy

Yeah, and I just _happened_ to mess up with my singing _with_ the mic, but sound fine without it!

Gabby

Wait, how bad _was _the singing?

Troy

I was screaming like a chipmunk. I didn't even know I could go that high!

Gabby

_I_ know you can't. I guess Darbus is just deaf.

Troy

Hey, isn't the mic I use silver?

Gabby

Well, yeah.

Troy

The mic I used today was black!

Gabby

Let's go check it out! **CUT!**

Troy and Gabby are in the auditorium.

Troy

Okay, it should be by the sound system… He looks around It's gone!

Gabby

Who could've taken it?

Troy

Well, why would Darbus take it? She's weird, and doesn't know a thing about technology. The warning bell rings

Darbus

Off **CAMERA**. Screaming. Was that a cell phone, Mr. Allen!

Allen

N-no ma'am, that was the warning bell.

Darbus

Still screaming. Well, GET TO CLASS!

Troy

It sounds like Darbus is angry! We better get out of here.

Gabby

Yeah. Let's keep a close eye on Ryan and Sharpay.

Troy

Got it.

**CAMERA **is in set position t the back of the auditorium. Everybody is in class except for Gabby and Troy, who are still in the auditorium. Late bell rings.

Troy

Let's go, now! They run into the kitchen. **CAMERA** sees them trough the window space. Darbus walks into the room.

Darbus

Who's in here? I thought I heard voices! She begins to move to the kitchen. Troy and Gabby see her through the window and make a dash for class. Darbus is in the kitchen as Troy and Gabby sit down. Where are you? I'll find you! She moves to the classroom. Bolton! Montez! Where have you been?

Gabby

Ms. Darbus, we've been in class the whole time! Honest!

Troy

It's true.

Darbus

Oh, very well, but I've got my eye on you.

Troy

Technically, ma'am, you have _two_ eyes on _us._ Darbus leaves in a huff. **CUT!**

**CAMERA** is focused on Ryan and Sharpay alone in the auditorium. There is also a janitor sweeping the floor.

Sharpay

Okay, so the first plan didn't work out too well. That's okay! Every diabolical plot has _some _faults.

Ryan

It's a good thing I came back and swiped the mic. He pulls the black mic out of his backpack. Property of Sharpay Evans. You'd think they'd notice something like a sticker on the back.

Sharpay

Oh, yeah? Check this out. She goes over to the silver mic and picks it up. Property of East High.

Ryan

Wow. They're almost identical.

Sharpay

Exactly.

Ryan

So, what do we do now? The janitor begins to tilt his ear toward them. He continues slowly.

Sharpay

Well, Little Miss Genius Gabby won't be easy to fool. We're going to have to come up with something- The janitor's head is now by their faces Do you mind? This is a private conversation between my brother and I. The janitor looks offended, then walks out of the room. As I was saying, we need to come up with something smart, that even _she_ wouldn't expect.

Ryan

Well, what should we do?

Sharpay

Well, Troy got out of our trap because of something we told him. Hmmm, maybe Gabby will work the same way. Hey, isn't Allen like a super-geektoid smarty?

Ryan

Well, he _did_ teach me the value of pi. 3.1415936752097… keeps randomly spitting out numbers

Sharpay

Yeah. This is gonna take too long. Shut up. Ryan shuts up. Now, what's Gabby most afraid of?

Ryan

The ears of a Chihuahua! No, wait… that's me.

Sharpay

Gasps I got it! Crowds! She's afraid of crowds! That's perfect! Ryan, all we have to do is-

Ryan

Meditating Ummmm…

Sharpay

He's lost it. **CUT!**

Scene is Gabby's rehearsal in the auditorium. Sharpay, Ryan, and the janitor are there.

Darbus

Janitor Dan, why are you here?

Janitor

Oh, I just wanted to see how you were coming along on that musical of yours. Plus, it couldn't hurt if the girl had some audience.

Darbus

Yes, I suppose you are right. You're welcome to stay. Now, Gabriella. Let's try your part of "What I've Been Looking For."

Gabby

That's fine, Ms. Darbus.

Sharpay

Wait!

Darbus

Now, what is the matter, Sharpay?

Sharpay

Well, it couldn't hurt to give Gabby a little more confidence now that she has a big audience in front of her.

Darbus

It's only 4 people!

Sharpay

The number doesn't matter… Here, Gabby. She pulls out a pair of sunglasses and gives them to Gabby. My first time singing in a big crowd, I had to wear dilation glasses to block them all out.

Gabby

Thanks, Sharpay. She does **NOT** put them on.

Ryan

Whispering to Sharpay Why did you give her sunglasses?

The music starts and Gabby **PUTS ON** the glasses.

Gabby

Aghhh! The crowd's too big! There must be then thousand people out there!

Darbus

What on earth? There are only four people out here! Pull it together!

Janitor

Take off the glasses! Gabby **TAKES OFF** the glasses.

Gabby

Hey! Now it's only you four! I have no idea what that was all about. Sorry, Sharpay. I really don't need these glasses. She gives the glasses back to Sharpay. Now then, where were we? The music starts. Thought I was alone… With no one to hold.. she continues to sing

Ryan

still whispering You had Allen tweak those glasses, didn't you?

Sharpay

Yup. They show you your worst fears.

Ryan

Ooh! Let me see! He takes the glasses from Sharpay and puts them on. Aghhh! The _man_ banned meditation! Aghhh!

Sharpay

You have _so_ lost it. Let me try! She steals the glasses back from Ryan. No!

Ryan

What? Did you see your real face?

Sharpay

Well, _now _I see it! Ryan, the driver's ed vehicle is my first car!

Ryan

Wait, isn't that Ms. Darbus' car?

Sharpay

That makes it even worse! No! **CUT!**

Scene changes back to Troy's secret hideout. Troy and Gabby are talking again.

Troy

So, all of the sudden, there were a bunch of people in the audience, when it was just four people?

Gabby

Yeah! And the weirdest part was, Sharpay gave me the glasses! She said that they would give me confidence.

Troy

Ever since our first rehearsal, they've gotten their green and mean envy faces back.

Gabby

I think they're trying to sabotage our chances of doing the play!

Troy

I bet that black microphone was Sharpay's, but why would she carry that around?

Gabby

You never know when an Alvin and the Chipmunks Talent Scout is going to show up.

Troy

I can't argue with _that_ logic.

Gabby

Yeah, but I don't know where they would find a pair of sunglasses that read your brainwaves and project your worst fears on the lenses.

Troy

There is a pause. Huh?

Gabby

It means that I don't know where they would find glasses that show you your worst fears.

Troy

Oh. Hey, wait! Isn't Allen like a super-geektoid smarty?

Gabby

Well, he did teach Chad the value of pi; 3.14159 keeps spitting out random numbers.

Troy

Yeah, could you do me a favor and shut up?

Gabby

Right, sorry.

Troy

That's all right, you just ogtta know when to stop.

Gabby

Look, I say we find Sharpay and Ryan and set this whole thing straight.

Troy

Like they're gonna tell us anything?

Gabby

Well, it can't hurt to try! Come on! They climb back through the window into the school and begin to walk downstairs, where they find Ryan and Sharpay. They are all overlooking the cafeteria. Throughout this next song, they all begin to move into the cafeteria.

Song "Come on"

Troy

Walkin' out of the door,

And I see you,

Can I ask just

What you're doin'?

Sharpay

That's my bee's wax,

Need not tell you

What I do,

'Caus my mouth's not open!

Gabby

Just tryin' to sing,

Find myself in that room, (points to the auditorium.)

With big plans

For the winter musical.

Ryan

Is there somethin' wrong with me,

Or the things I'm doin'?

Troy and Gabby

Come on, Come on,

And tell me,

What you're up to!

Sharpay and Ryan

Come on, Come on,

Why should...

We tell you people?

Taylor

Come on, Come on,

And tell me...

Why are such good friends

Startin' to fight right now,

Just STOP!

Everyone is now in the cafeteria **EXCEPT** Zeke, Chad, and Kelsi. **CAMERA** pans over to the kitchen, where Zeke is baking.

Zeke

Another day in the kitchen,

I'm baking lots,

I feel the heat

Sneakin' up on me.

I take a look in cafe,

Guess what I see,

Some good friends

Just start fighting!

Chad

I take a look and I wonder why...

Why these friends don't fly,

It's not for me to see,

But I believe,

I can't walk by!

Troy and Gabby

Come on, Come on,

And tell me...

What you're up to!

Sharpay and Ryan

Come on, Come on,

Why should...

We tell you people?

Chad

Come on, Come on,

And tell me...

Why are such good friends

Startin' to fight right now,

Just STOP!

(Instrumental)

Kelsi Walking into the cafeteria

I went to go find the spar,

Didn't have to go far,

Oh my gosh,

Did they tell my secret?

Movin' around,

Don't like the sound,

I find myself

Lookin' suspicious!

If I had a guess,

I have made a big mess,

I see them goin' to the mat!

If I don't get it together right now,

They'll have to find another pianist!

Troy and Gabby

Come on, Come on,

And tell me...

What you're up to!

Sharpay **AND** Ryan

Come on, Come on,

Why should…

We tell you people?

Zeke

Come on, Come on,

And tell me…

Why are such good friends

Startin' to fight right now,

Just STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP!

Everybody looks at Zeke

Come on, Come on,

And tell me…

Why you're starin'?

Come on, Come on

Just STOP! He throws himself between Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, and Gabby.

Zeke

Guys! What's going on? We've all been watching you fight!

Troy

I can't believe it! Those two are _still_ just greedy, over-moussed, self-centered showdogs!

Gabby

I don't know why we even became _friends_ with them!

Sharpay

Oh, right! You two just _had _to come along and steal our rightful places in that musical!

Ryan

Yeah, that's not fair!

Troy

What? Is eighteen your lucky number? Come on!

Gabby

You're ridiculous!

Sharpay

Well, at least I have better hair!

Gabby

Oh, no you didn't, girlfriend!

Principal

Guys! Stop! That's it! Until you resolve this conflict, you are all banned from attending any rehearsals _or_ the musical! Understand? They all nod. Good! Now, move out! **EVERYBODY** exits the cafeteria. **CUT!**

Scene changes to study hall. Ryan and Sharpay are seated well away from the others.

Zeke

Hey, our driving test is _tomorrow._ Has anybody been studying? Or even practicing?

All Except Ryan and Sharpay

No.

Chad

Well, look at it this way, Zeke. We really don't need to, because Troy wasn't prepared, Gabby got sick, Ryan and Sharpay were just being stupid, and _we _all had something else to do.

Taylor

Yeah, I guess you're right.

Darbus Gets up from her desk

Well, I talked things over with the principal and you _don't _have to resolve any conflicts.

Troy

How'd you get her to agree to that?

Darbus

Well… **CUT!**

**CAMERA** is now at the scene where she persuades the principal to let them rejoin the play.

Darbus

I can't do this musical without those performers! You _do_ realize that you have taken away _all_ of the stars, even the understudies!

Principal

Look, Ms. Darbus-

Darbus

Now getting close to her face Either you let me use those performers in that musical or you lose your- Zeke walks up with a PLEASE STAND BY sign. **CUT!**

**CAMERA **is back to the classroom.

Zeke

Okay, no need to explain anymore.

Darbus

Now, come on! I'm not worried, I'm sure you are _all_ well prepared.

All

Groan. **CUT!**

**CAMERA** is now focused on Troy and Gabby, who are about to sing.

Song "Bad Day"

Troy

Where is the moment

When needed the most

You kick up the mic

But the magic is lost

Gabby

They tell me your blue sky's

Fade to grey

They tell me your passion's

Gone away

Both

And I don't need no carrying on

Troy

You stand in the line

Just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile

With a CD to go

Gabby

They tell me your life's been

Way off line

You've fallen to pieces every time

Both

And I don't need no carrying on

Cause you've had a bad day

You've taken one down

You sing a sad song

Just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me "don't lie,"

You work at a smile

Then you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The music don't lie

You're coming back down

And you really don't mind

Gabby

You had a bad day

Troy

You had a bad day

Instrumental

Gabby

Well you need a blue sky holiday

Troy

The point is they laugh at what you say

Both

And I don't need no carrying on

Cause you've had a bad day

You've taken one down

You sing a sad song

Just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me "don't lie,"

You work at a smile

Then you go for a ride

You had a bad day

The music don't lie

You're coming back down

And you really don't mind

You had a bad day

Ooooh

Troy

Sometimes the system

Goes on the click

And the whole thing

Turns out wrong.

Gabby

You might not make it back

To you know that you could be

Well, all that's wrong

Both

Well I'm not wrong

Troy

So where is the passion when you need it the most

Gabby

You pick up the mic but the magic is lost.

Cause you've had a bad day

You've taken one down

You sing a sad song

Just to turn it around

You say you don't know

You tell me "don't lie,"

You work at a smile

Then you go for a ride

You had a bad day

You see what you like

And how does it feel,

One more time?

Troy

You had a bad day

Gabby

You had a bad day

Gabby

I guess we're back to the way things were, except _now_ everybody's trying to get us together instead of apart.

Troy

Yeah. You know, we really need to do something about this. After all, Ryan and Sharpay _are_ friendly when they want to be. They're actors.

Gabby

You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Troy

Oh yeah. They leave the auditorium in a hurry. **CUT!**

It's driver's testing day. Everybody is in math class.

Teacher

Okay, everyone. Good morning. I understand that a select few of you have been given the chance to retake your on-road driving examinations. Ms. Darbus will once again call you over the intercom system in alphabetical order. I will give you some time away from class so you can gather your thoughts.

Allen

Hey! That's not fair! How come _they_ get time away from class and we didn't!

Teacher

Shut up, Allen.

All of the driving students exit the classroom. **CUT!**

Darbus on PA

Baylor, Zeke. Zeke nervously gets up and leaves the room. **CUT!**

**CAMERA** is now at the front sidewalk.

Darbus

All right. Get in! They both get in the car. Now, what is the first thing you do when "piloting" a vehicle? Zeke puts on his seatbelt. Good, now what is the second thing? Zeke checks his mirrors. Excellent. The third?

Zeke

A creamy-custard filling! Whoops, I mean… put it in gear. He puts the car in gear.

Darbus

That's what I thought you said. **CUT!**

It's Troy's driving test. They're already in the car. Troy is nervously clutching the steering wheel.

Darbus

All right. She puts earplugs in her ears. What is the first thing you do?

Troy

HANDS ON THE WHEEL!

Darbus

Don't go down that road again, Mr. Bolton! What is the first thing you do?

Troy

Oh, uh… Buckle my seatbelt. He buckles his seatbelt. Click it or ticket!

Darbus

Very well. Now, what is the second thing?

Troy

Check my mirrors. He checks his mirrors. They seem to be in order.

Darbus

Good. Now what?

Troy

Put the car in gear! He does as he says.

Darbus

Excellent, you are ready to drive. **CUT!**

It's Chad's test. The test has already been taken. Mr. Danforth!

Chad

Ms. Darbus, I _promise_ if you give me another chance-

Darbus

What are you talking about? You pass.

Chad

Really?

Darbus

Really.

Chad

Sweet! Now I'm going to the play-offs! Wooh!

It's Ryan's test.

Darbus

Let's make this quick. What's the first thing you do?

Ryan

Mah!

Darbus

Well, no… that's not it.

Ryan

I mean, put on my seatbelt. He does as he says.

Darbus

Right. Next?

Ryan

Eek! I mean, mirrors. He does as he says.

Darbus

Third?

Ryan

Catch Sharpay! Put the car in gear! He does as he says.

Darbus

Perfect. **CUT!**

It's Sharpay's test. Okay, you've got all your makeup straight, right?

Sharpay

Right down to the midnight blue eyeliner.

Darbus

Perfect.

Sharpay

Okay, I know what to do. She performs all the required tasks.

Darbus

Simply stunning.

It's Taylor's test.

Taylor

So, did I pass?

Darbus

After the way you turned? How could you not?

Taylor

Oh, it was nothing, all I did was calculate all of the geometric angles of the sidewalk and use them for my own personal gain while still keeping my eyes on the road.

Darbus

Yelling out the window. Next! **CUT!**

It's Gabby's test. Ms. Montez, I have no need to test you. If you are _anything_ like your friend Taylor, then you have already passed with flying colors!

Gabby

Oh, Ms. Darbus, thank you so much? She hugs her for a long time.

Darbus

Oh, you're quite welcome, dear. Gabby is still hugging. Okay, GET OFF!

Gabby

Right. Sorry. **CUT!**

**CAMERA** is positioned in front of all the kid, except for Ryan and Sharpay, walking down the highway.

Chad

Sweet! Now all we have to do is go to the DMV and get our licenses! Wooh!

Taylor

Yeah, and now you're free to do that musical thing.

Gabby

I'm still worried about Kelsi.

Zeke

Why? What's wrong with Kelsi?

Gabby

Casts a nervous look at Troy Oh…she…uh…might get sick! Then we couldn't do the play.

Troy

Yeah, and who would wanna miss Ryan and Sharpay waiting on Gabby hand and foot?

Chad

Why would they do that?

Zeke

Well, I went to and it says that Twinkle Towne is basically the story of the Princess and the Pauper, only it's a musical.

Taylor

Oh, okay. I get it. Gabby's Princess Minnie and Troy's Arnold the Pauper. So, Ryan and Sharpay must be servants of Gabby!

Troy **AND** Gabby

Yup.

Chad

Man, I bet that's gonna be hilarious!

Troy

Yeah, well, we better get going. We've gotta get a full weekend of rest if we want to put on a good show on Monday.

Everybody Else

Yeah.

Gabby

I'll see you later.

All

Bye! **CUT!**

Scene is the morning of the musical. Everybody is waiting for Gabby to get to school.

Troy

Come on, why can't she get here on time?

Taylor

We're gonna be late again.

Zeke

My souflee's going to fall! Everybody looks at Zeke What? I took another term of cooking.

Chad

I just wish she'd get here soon, I'm pumped for the big game against the North High Negroes!

Troy

Oh yeah, Good luck with that. I wish I could suit up and play alongside you, but I've got dress rehearsal.

Zeke

I'm sorry too, man.

Chad

It's all good.

Taylor

Here she comes! She points to a white minivan coming down the road.

Troy

She's driving! Gabby pulls into the parking lot and gets out of the van.

Gabby

So? How'd I do?

Taylor

You were fantastic!

Zeke

Even better! You were fantabulicious! Everybody stares at Zeke. Cooking humor, people! Gosh!

Troy

Yeah, anyway. The musical's at five.

Gabby

Yeah, I know, and Kelsi's stepdad is coming.

Taylor

Kelsi's parents are divorced? I had no idea!

Troy

Uh… yeah. Don't tell her we told you. She likes to keep it to herself.

Taylor

Yeah, I gotcha.

Chad

Hey, the game's during free period, if anybody wants to come.

Troy

Yeah! What team?

All

Wildcats!

Troy

What team?

All

Wildcats!

Troy

What team?

All

Wildcats!

Troy

Wilcats!

All

Getcha head in the game! Wooh! **CUT!**

It's four fifty-five. Gabby, Troy, Ryan, and Sharpay are all backstage.

Gabby

Slave? Oh, slave! Bring me my towel.

Sharpay

I'm not your slave yet.

Gabby

I know! I'm just practicing! Yay me! She claps

Troy

Now, where have I heard that before?

Ryan

Would you like your towel now, Princess?

Gabby

No, but thank you grateful servant. At least you _want_ to serve your master.

Sharpay

Shut up, Ryan!

Kelsi

Running onto the scene. Oh, no! My stepdad's out there already! **CAMERA** pans over to Kelsi's stepdad, then back to them. He's going to find out that I stole his musical! He's going to be furious, and he is not a man that you want to make furious!

Gabby

Kelsi, I still think that you should have already told him. I'm sorry, but I can't help you.

Kelsi

Oh, I know! Ughhh! She runs back to the auditorium.

Troy

Poor Kelsi.

Gabby

Yeah. **CUT**!

Darbus is now on stage getting ready to present and begin the play. The audience is filled.

Darbus

Could I have everybody's attention? Thank you. Good evening and welcome to the premier of our winter musicale! This year, our own Kelsi Neilson has composed her own play based on the classic tale of the Princess and the Pauper. The title? Twinkle Towne!

Stepdad

Standing up. Hey, wait a minute! _I _wrote that musical! That was _my_ idea! The audience gasps.

Darbus

What? Kelsi runs onstage and takes the microphone from Darbus.

Kelsi

It's all my fault! Sir, I can explain-

Stepdad

No need! I would like to see this performance before any explanations are in order. Ms. Darbus? Please continue.

Darbus

Yes, very well. I give you all… Twinkle Towne. She exits the stage and has a seat.

Gabby, Sharpay, and Ryan walk onstage. Gabby is sitting in a throne while Ryan and Sharpay are bowing before her.

Gabby

Yes, that amount of bowing will suffice. Servant One? Sharpay stands up

Sharpay

Yes ma'am?

Gabby

Fetch me my towel. It is getting hot in here and I am sweating like a Texan pig.

Sharpay

Yes, Princess. She exits the stage.

Gabby

Servant Two?

Ryan

Yes ma'am?

Gabby

Bring me twelve grapes and feed them to me.

Ryan

Right away. He leaves and now Gabby is alone.

Gabby

Hmm. I have some desire to go out today, maybe visit Pauper Arnold's shop cart. I shall dress like a pauper as to fit in. Sharpay and Ryan return Ew! I shall not be in need of that useless garbage any longer! Dispose of them right away! I am going to the market today.

Sharpay

Very well, ma'am. I shall go and fetch your commoner clothes.

Gabby

No need! I shall get them myself! All walk offstage. The throne is taken away. Troy walks onstage and begins to stock his cart.

Troy

Let's see… One potato, 2 potato, 3 potato, 4. Five tomato, 6 tomato, 7 tomato-Gabby walks onstage.

Gabby

Arnold!

Troy

It's so nice to see you again.

Gabby

It's great to see you too!

Troy

You know, I think that you are the prettiest maiden in all the land.

Gabby

You as well.

Troy

Oh, bish-bosh!

Song "What I've Been Looking For"

not included because we know the words

Troy

Wow. That was- a bystander shows up.

Bystander 1

It's Princess Minnie!

Troy

What? Three more people show up.

Gabby

I have to go! She runs away. The people follow her and Troy is left alone.

Troy

Princess? He walks away. **CUT!**

Gabby is alone in the throne room.

Gabby

Ugh. Those peasants all followed me home. I finally had them escorted away by my many bodyguards. She paces across the room. I really enjoy being with this simple pauper. Why must love always be so difficult? There is a knock at the door and Troy enters.

Troy

I came to seek an audience with the princess.

Gabby

Well, you're looking at her.

Song "Breaking Free"

not included to save space

Gabby

Oh, you're right! The world _does_ see us in a way that's different than who we are!

Troy

Right. You're a princess, and I'm just a mere pauper.

Gabby

But on the inside we're not different!

Troy

We need to do something about this, we need to show people.

Gabby

Yeah, because I can't take my eyes off of you.

Troy

That's perfect! Come with me! They dash offstage. **CUT!**

Next scene. The bystanders are at the market. Troy and Gabby joyfully walk onto the stage holding hands.

Zeke

Oh, my gosh! It's-

Gabby

Holding up her hand Save it. "Can't Take my Eyes off of You" music begins, but no one sings. The music stops.

Troy

Excuse me! Could I have everyone's attention? Great.

Darbus

What _are_ you doing?

Troy

I'm doing the right thing. Ryan? Sharpay? We know how much you wanted these parts, so come on up. We'll do this together. Ryan and Sharpay are overjoyed and run onstage. The music starts again.

Song "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You"

Troy  
You never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
You never see it comin' suddenly it's real

Gabby  
Oh, never even crossed my minde, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:  
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do

Gabby

I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

Both  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Ryan:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

Sharpay:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Both

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

All  
Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you

Ryan

I can't take my eyes

All  
From the start. . . From the heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you!

Audience applauds. All the cast members bow three times, while holding hands.

Darbus

gets onstage Look at these performers, aren't they fabulous?

The audience stands. Kelsi is now onstage. Her stepdad follows.

Stepdad

Young lady, you have got some _serious_ explainng to do.

Kelsi

I know sir, you see-

Stepdad

You need to explain why it was so good! My manuscript wasn't nearly as good as that! You've really got some musical ability in you. And what was that last number? That was a new one! It was brilliantly outstanding! From now on, you and I are partners. Understand?

Kelsi

Yes, sir! I mean… Dad. They hug. **CAMERA** turns to Troy, Gabby, Ryan, and Sharpay.

Sharpay

You know, you didn't have to do that for us.

Troy

Yeah, I know, but Gabby and I figured that it was the only way that we could be friends again.

Gabby

Yeah, are you mad?

Ryan

Why would we be mad? Having a friend do something like that for you is even _better_ than meeting Ashton.

All

Okay, he's totally lost it.

Troy

Seriously, are you in love with Ashton Kutcher? All laugh

Chad

Runs up to them. You were awesome guys! You know, you're gonna have to teach me that dance. Guess what? We won the game!

Troy

Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, man! What team?

Chad

Wildcats! Yeah!

Zeke

Runs up to them. Guess what guys? I got into cooking school!

Chad

Really?

Zeke

Yeah! I got a perfect score on my final, with the perfect crème brulee!

Sharpay

Does that mean that you're gonna be baking day after day after day?

Zeke

Well…yeah.

Sharpay

Do you wanna go to the afterparty with me?

Zeke

You mean on a date?

Sharpay

Yeah… Just bring your cookies. They're the best things I ever tasted.

Zeke

Help me, mother! He faints

Taylor

Runs up to them Great job, you guys! You know, that story reminded me of the way you two met.

Troy

Us?

Gabby

No way.

Troy

You think?

Taylor

Well, she was a decathlon girl, and you were Lunkhead Basketball Man, but you had one thing in common: singing. Just like Arnold and Minnie felt the same way about each other even though they were from two different worlds.

Troy

Yeah, but we're not-

Gabby

A couple.

Troy

Wait-

Gabby

Do you-

Troy

Wanna be?

Gabby

Only if you do.

Troy

Then it's-

Gabby

Decided, we are now… together.

All Including the audience

Finally! Yeah! Whoo! **END OF FILM!**


End file.
